timetwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jace Stevens
Warning: This article contains spoilers. First appearing in the third instalment, Seeing Triple, Jace is a recurring antagonist in the series. Appearance Fourteen years old with long blonde hair and liquid blue eyes. As Jace's hair is longer than either of her "sisters" she usually wears it tied back when impersonating the other two, so that its exact length when loose is unknown, though it is presumably double the length of Chase's, and therefore considerably longer than Stacey's. She also has an identical mole at the base of her neck. Personality The third doppelganger to appear, Jace is considered the 'evil twin' of the three. Her purpose in life is to cause mayhem and pain to others, especially her "sisters," Chase and Stacey, whose lives she delights in disrupting at every opportunity. Although she is capable of feigning the normally friendly disposition of the others, she is, in reality, cold and heartless, even murderous, as proven when she takes the life of Abigail Hunter during her debut appearance. Background Not much is known about Jace's background, though as she is a confirmed psychopath it can be assumed that she was, at least at some point, institutionalised, accounting for her abandonment issues. Due to unspecified events in her life prior to her appearance in our world, Jace also has an extreme self-hatred and self-loathing, which manifests as total contempt for her own femininity, which she perceives as weakness. This is evidenced by her chose alias 'Jace', which is the short form of the masculine 'Jason.' Jace despises her "sisters", Chase and Stacey, for the genuine familial bond they have developed, demonstrating a level of love an affection which Jace herself has never experienced in her own life. Jealous and feeling threatened, she resolves from her first appearance to destroy their relationship, which shows her to be a selfish individual. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: 'Like Chase and Stacey, Jace has the ability to communicate mentally with her "siblings", which she uses to taunt and upset them whenever possible. '''Telekinesis: '''Also like her twins, Jace has the ability to move objects and manipulate the physical world by the power of her mind, though only when in proximity to at least one of her "sisters", circumstances she uses to her own advantage '''Mental Manipulation: '''Although she has not demonstrated this ability as yet, it can be assumed that she, too, possesses said ability. '''Shockwave Attack: '''First appearing in ''Seeing Triple, the mechanism of this particular power is unknown, though the effect leaves the victim severely debilitated for sometime. It is described as blinding pain which leaves Stacey's head "throbbing like a hundred war drums" and "causing the ground beneath her feet to spin wildly." As she comes to her senses "in the grass, as though she had collapsed and only just sat up" it can be assumed that it causes short term blackouts. The result is somewhat like the after effects of a severe electric shock. The ability seems to be offensive in nature, possibly explaining why neither Chase or Stacey has used it thus far, though as Jace is also a doppelgänger it can be assumed that they, too, possess the capability. Note: As well as her own self-loathing, Jace also seems to outwardly despise other people, who she believes consider themselves better than herself. Due to this psychopathic outlook, she is a genuine loner with no inclination towards the company of others '''Trivia Unlike her counterparts, shy Stacey and flirty Chase, Jace is sexually aggressive, as witnessed when she forcibly kissed Christopher in Seeing Triple.